


Chocolate Milk

by StutteryPrince



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: even if her son is currently a moody 6-11 year old, mother loves her son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “How about some chocolate milk while you wait?”That seemed to catch his attention, TKO perking up and looking back at her with wide eyes. Just as he started to smile a little, he caught himself and turned back around, scoffing through his teeth.“That’s fine, I guess.”





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little something I wrote while drinking hot chocolate.

For a moment, he had no idea where he was, sitting up and blinking slowly as he looked around. Everything surrounding him was much too bright than what he was used to, making him squint and grunt through his teeth. The heck was going on? Where was his punching bag? 

 

Then he saw her and everything clicked into place.

 

Carol sighed as she stared at TKO, the boy staring right back at her as he pulled the blanket aside. He set himself on all fours, growling and narrowing his eyes as he crept toward the edge of the bed slowly. She quickly held up her hands, showing that she was not only unarmed, but also not afraid of him, smiling softly.

 

“Hey, kiddo.”

 

“What do you want?” he said through gritted teeth, still ready pounce. 

 

“It's not what I want. I just wanna know if  _ you _ want some breakfast.”

 

There was a moment's hesitation before TKO eased back, sitting on his heels, but still holding his glare. Without a word, he jumped out of bed and onto the floor, flipping his hair back as he stood up and stomped over to the table. He plopped down in his chair with a huff, leaning his cheek on his hand as he tapped his fingers against the table

 

“Bacon and eggs?” Carol asked, opening the fridge.

 

“Fine,” he mumbled, using his claws to etch his name into the table.

 

“How about some chocolate milk while you wait?”

 

That seemed to catch his attention, TKO perking up and looking back at her with wide eyes. Just as he started to smile a little, he caught himself and turned back around, scoffing through his teeth.

 

“That’s fine,  _ I guess _ .”

 

Carol chuckled and pulled out the jug along with everything else she needed, setting it all on the counter as she pulled KO’s special mug from the cabinet. She filled the puppy shaped mug to the brim before she placed it in front of him, cocking an eyebrow when he stuck his tongue out at it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“This is  _ his _ cup,” TKO grumbled, pushing it away slightly. “Can’t you put it into a different cup or something?”

 

“Hm. How about this? If you drink it from KO’s cup  _ this time _ , I’ll buy you your own when we go to the Plaza later, okay? You can even pick it out yourself.”

 

TKO squinted at her, searching her eyes for any sort of mocking for him. She smiled at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes with a exasperated, “Fiiiiiine.” as he pulled the mug closer to him. Even though he had made the agreement, he still pulled out the straw that came with the mug, setting it aside and mumbling about how it was “babyish” before taking a sip. 

 

Carol pretended not to notice when he smiled and let out the smallest of giggles, kicking his feet lightly. Even if he was a bit moody right now, he was still her little Peanut and she would treat him as such.

 

“Also no more using my eyeliner without my permission.”

 

“That’s not fair!”


End file.
